Mark of the Dragon
by KnightlyWordsmith
Summary: The first time Geki took him to the tattoo shop he frequented it was anything but what Shiryu expected. Going off of the seedy base that Geki and the rest of the gang called home, and by the snarling grizzlies on both his forearms, Shiryu had expected some dark, rundown establishment that was probably run out of some ex-con's basement. Modern day Gangster AU.


The first time Geki took him to the tattoo shop he frequented it was anything but what Shiryu expected. Going off of the seedy base that Geki and the rest of the gang called home, and by the snarling grizzlies on both his forearms, Shiryu had expected some dark, rundown establishment that was probably run out of some ex-con's basement.

 _Rozan's Tulips and Tats_ was anything but that. It was a quaint, well-kept shop, just a little off the beaten path. An odd name for a place where a shady guy like Geki would go to get tattoos, but despite Shiryu's confusion Geki strode into the building casually, barely squeezing his massive shoulders through the doorway.

The inside was just as surprising as the outside. It didn't even look like a tattoo parlor, certainly none that Shiryu had ever imagined would exist . The room they entered was lined wall to wall with shelves almost overflowing with flower pots. Bushels of roses red, white and pink. Snapdragons in brilliant yellows and oranges. Lilies, and carnations and dozens of other flowers he couldn't put a name to.

"Geki," Shiryu started in confusion, looking over the array of flowers. "This is a-"

"Yep, it's a flower shop." Geki flashed a white grin at Shiryu, the smile not quite masking the ferociousness of his face given by the jagged scar on his left cheek. "And also a tattoo parlor."

There was the sound of shuffling from behind a stand of flowers near the far wall, and a young woman poked her head around the plants. Shiryu would have been intimidated by the shaved sides of her head, the row of piercings in her left ear and the full arms of tattoos she had, but there was something warm in her eye and she greeted them both with a friendly grin.

"Geki," she called, a long black braid bouncing behind her as she stepped forward. "What are you doing here? You usually call to set up appointments first." With her standing nearer, Shiryu could now make out a myriad of flowers in every shape and colour twining up both of her arms.

"Not here for me Shunrei," Geki replied. He held a hand out to Shiryu. "Got a friend who's interested in getting something done."

The woman, Shunrei, glanced Shiryu's way, an appraising look in her eye as she looked him up and down. There was something very perceptive in her gaze, that set Shiryu fiddling awkwardly with his hands. "Don't tell me he's roped you into that awful gang of his," she said to him sternly. He was more than happy when her eyes left him, turning back to Geki, with newfound fire in them. She placed her hands firmly on her hips as she addressed the man who stood a good foot taller than her. "I told you not to wrap any more innocent people up in the kind of trouble you boys get up to."

Geki raised his hands up in defence. "Hey Shunrei, Shiryu's just an old friend I grew up with. We uh, ran into each other the other day, and he asked where I got my tats." Shiryu noted that Geki failed to mention that 'the other day' had been over three weeks ago, and Shiryu along with Saori, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga and Ikki had been living in that same seedy base Geki called home ever since. "And of course I couldn't send business to anyone but you."

Shunrei made a 'hrmphing' sound that seemed to Shiryu to say that she knew very well that Geki wasn't telling her everything. She turned back to him, losing some of the fire in her eyes she'd directed at Geki. "He said your name's Shiryu? You looking for a tattoo?"

Shiryu was about to ask what else he would be looking for, but a simple glance around told him he could just as easily have been a customer for the abundance of flowers that filled the room. "Uh, yeah," was all that came out as a reply.

"Then come on out back," she said, turning around and waving them forward. Over her shoulder she added, "Obviously I don't do all the tattoo business around the flowers." Geki followed after her, seeming to know where he was going, leaving Shiryu to fall in half a step behind him.

Tucked behind the stand of flowers from where Shunrei had appeared was a door that opened up into a brightly lit room, with a crisp, black tiled floor. One wall was completely covered with framed images of tattoo designs, obviously some of Shunrei's own work. A plush leather chair that reminded Shiryu vaguely of a mix of the kind you would find in a dentist's office and a hair salon took up one corner of the room. Arranged next to it was a counter with neatly organized equipment on it, another smaller chair, and a tall mirror.

"This is where the magic happens," Shunrei spread her arms out to encompass the whole of the room. "So, Shiryu," she turned back to them. "Do you have anything in mind for what you want?"

"Yeah, I do," Shiryu replied, pulling a folded sheet of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded the paper, revealing the sketch on it of a curled dragon, with one clawed forelimb extended. He handed it to Shunrei, "A friend drew it out for me."

Shunrei took the paper, and lifted it up to her eyes to inspect it. "It's nice" she seemed to nod to herself, then met Shiryu's eyes over the sheet of paper. "I can do it no problem. Where do you want it?"

"The center of my back," he replied.

She eyed him for a minute, then asked, in an almost resigned tone. "You want it big don't you?" He nodded in response. "This your first tattoo?" Again, Shiryu nodded. Shunrei turned her eyes from Shiryu, narrowing them as they landed on Geki.

Before she could accuse him of anything, Geki made a placating motion with his hands. "Hey now, don't be glaring at me. I told him he should start small, but he insisted this was the only one he wanted."

"He's right," Shiryu added. "He did try and warn me not to, but that's what I want."

Shunrei shook her head, but then shrugged in acceptance. "If that's what you want." The way she said it showed she clearly thought he was making a mistake, but she'd let him make the mistake if he wanted to. "I bet you want it coloured too, oh Purple Dragon." Shiryu could tell from the upward tug on one side of her mouth that Shunrei was teasing him now.

"Blue and white," he replied easily to her teasing. "I'm not so predictable that I'd want it to be purple."

This girl with her shaved head, tattooed arms and numerous piercings let out what may quite well have been the most adorable giggle Shiryu had ever heard in his life. It was almost paradoxical in nature, and even worse, for reasons he couldn't explain, he could feel a flush rising behind his cheeks. "Well, Dragon Boy, you want a dragon tattoo, what was I supposed to expect?" Looking back down at the sketch she held, Shunrei nodded again. "A greenish blue, maybe closer to a teal," she said, almost to herself. "That would look best I think."

"You're the artist," Shiryu offered.

A funny look came into her face then, an expression Shiryu couldn't quite put a name on. She then pursed her lips, "That I am. And this artist is booked up full for the whole week. I have some time open next week though. How does next Thursday sound? Start early in the afternoon and see how far we get with it?"

They then set about working on a time that was suitable for the two of them, and settling on a price. As Geki and Shiryu were heading back through the flower shop part of the building, Shunrei's voice called out after them, a hint of laughter in it. "You better make sure there's no hair on your back, or else I'm gonna have to shave it off for you." Shiryu was very glad she wasn't there to see the way his cheeks reddened at that.

"Was she serious about that?" Shiryu asked Geki once the two were safely out of the establishment.

Geki favoured Shiryu with a large grin, clapping him on the shoulder. Luckily the big man knew his strength and didn't do it too hard, otherwise Shiryu expected he would find himself stumbling and falling onto his face. "Don't want a pretty girl shaving your back?" There was laughter in eyes as he added. "Don't worry, as you know Ichi's pretty handy with blades. Ask him, and I'm sure he and Trixie can help you out."

The next week, at the allotted time, Shiryu made his way back to the hybrid tattoo/flower shop on his own. The cotton button down he wore brushed strangely against his smooth shaven back, courtesy of Ichi and Trixie.

He entered the shop, the door clattering quietly behind him. Inside, Shunrei was just coming out of the back room, a tall stack of ceramic pots in her arms. She was clearly struggling with the burden, taking short, shuffling steps across the room. Shiryu rushed forward as he saw the stack tip precariously forward, catching their front end before they went clattering to the floor.

"Shiryu!" Shunrei sounded surprised to see him. This was echoed by the widening of her eyes as she looked over the rim of the pots at him. "I didn't realize how late it was. Just let me put these away and I can go get everything set up."

Up this close to her Shiryu could make out the fresh fuzz of new hair growth on the shaved sides of her head. For the first time, he also noticed that running through her long black braid were dyed streaks of a dark blue.

"Here," Shiryu pulled the heavy pots out of Shunrei's hands, staggering a little under the weight. She was such a slight thing, and she'd tried to carry _these_ on her own? "Where do you want them?"

Shunrei eyed him with another one of those strange expressions of hers, the one that he wasn't quite sure which emotion caused it. She pointed to an empty space on the ground between two shelves full of brightly coloured flowers. "I was going to put them there." Shiryu nodded and carried the pots over to place them in their intended destination.

"Thank you," Shunrei smiled up at him when the pots was safely tucked away. "If you want to just follow me out back I can go get everything set up." She led the way into the back room. "Just get comfortable while I get everything together." She left him standing in the doorway to the room as she set about her preparations.

Shiryu walked up to the wall that was covered with framed images of tattoo designs. On the other side of the room Shunrei busied herself wiping things down and laying out her inks and equipment. The art on the wall was impressive, Shunrei clearly had talent.

Flowers were a common theme. Brilliant blossoms, some in full bloom with dew dripping off their petals, others with their buds closed, or just starting to open. They were done in such detail Shiryu didn't know how anyone would have been able to replicate them on a human canvas. There were others too though. Scrawling webs of lace designs, an art nouveau woman in a brown pallet, a fierce tiger with its jaws bared in a snarl. He caught sight of a ferocious grizzly bear in one frame with a ribbon underneath with the words 'The right to bear arms' written in flowing script. Shiryu smiled; that was one of Geki's.

"Here, take a look at this before we get started." Shiryu turned around to find Shunrei standing behind him, holding out a thin sheaf of paper to him. On it was the outline of the dragon sketch he had given her the other day, blown up to a larger size. Ikki's sketchy lines had been refined to trace out the smooth flowing body of the scaled beast. He took it, and gave it a good look over as instructed. "Make absolutely sure you want it," Shunrei said seriously. "Because you're going to be stuck with it."

Shiryu nodded firmly, and handed the paper back to her. "It's perfect. Exactly what I want."

"Okay then, shirt off and go sit down." Her manner was all business as she waved a hand toward the plush chair in the corner.

Shiryu approached the chair, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt to follow her instructions. Pulling his arms out of the sleeves, Shiryu stood awkwardly by the chair, very aware of his semi-undress, and not sure what to do with his shirt, or to be honest, himself.

A muffled giggle sounded off from the side where Shunrei was pulling on a pair of very surgical looking gloves. "Just put the shirt on the back of the chair and sit down on the edge of the chair." Her eyes crinkled as she spoke, showing her amusement. Shiryu found himself shaking his head, unsure of how she'd known the exact questions running through his head.

Shunrei pulled a smaller chair up beside him, a cloth in hand. "Gotta get you all clean and disinfected first ," Shunrei explained. "I see you took care of the hair yourself." The damp cloth was cool on Shiryu's skin as she wiped the plane of his back all clean. "Did Trixie help?" She asked conversationally.

"You know Ichi's knives?" Shiryu asked, surprised, the smell of disinfectant sharpening in his nose.

"Yep," Shunrei tossed the cloth on the little side table beside her, and then started rubbing some kind of ointment onto his now disinfected skin. "I do all the gang's tattoos, though obviously Geki's my best customer of the bunch."

The light conversation paused as she took the time to apply the tattoo design to Shiryu's back with transfer paper. Shunrei then had him confirm that the design was positioned how he wanted it. "You're absolutely sure now?" She asked for the second time.

Shiryu nodded. "Absolutely."

"Alright then." She turned back to her work station, picking up the tattoo gun. "Now just relax and we'll get to it."

The buzz of the tattoo gun sounded out, and Shiryu felt the first prick against his skin. It hurt, but not unbearably so. "Doesn't hurt too bad, eh?" He shook his head. "Try not to move too much," she chastised lightly.

"Sorry," he replied, abashed.

Shunrei worked in silence for a few moments, the only sound between them the low murmuring of the instrument in her hand. Each time the gun broke skin a small pain flared up in Shiryu's back, but the longer she worked, the more dulled to the feeling he seemed to become. "So, you grew up with Geki?" She broke into the silence.

Shiryu was careful not to nod this time. "Yeah, all of us grew up in the same orphanage."

Shunrei made a 'tut-tut' sound. "There must be something strange about us orphans. Never seem to spend time with people who have parents."

"Us orphans?" Shiryu repeated. He suddenly wished he was able to see her face and gauge her emotions. Having gone his whole life with no parents to speak of, Shiryu had no trouble discussing the topic, but that didn't mean she felt the same way.

"Yep, though I was adopted myself, didn't grow up in an orphanage." From the lightness of her voice, Shiryu didn't think she was bothered by the topic, but he still wasn't sure. "But tell me this, what was it like growing up with those guys?" Shunrei changed the subject before he could decide on whether she was truly bothered or not. "Were they always getting into the kind of trouble they are now? You do know the kind of stuff they get up to now don't you?"

Drugs. Smuggling. With a rather large smattering of violence a top it all. "They've been getting into it since they were teenagers, so you bet I know," Shiryu said, to which Shunrei responded with a low rumbling her throat. "And they were always a little rough around the edges, but they were decent enough guys growing up, especially when they had your back.

"What about you? How'd you end up with a flower shop/tattoo parlor that serves cons?"

"Only those guys, other than that I keep my clientele pretty clean," she said. "They're decent enough sort. Besides we live in a rough place, and like you said, they're handy to have around if you ever have problems."

"Do you ever have problems?" Shiryu was surprised at just how worried he was to know the answer.

Shunrei had sat back to apply more ink to the gun, and Shiryu could see her shrug out of the corner of his eye. "Not many that I can't handle on my own." Pressing on his upper back with one hand, she added. "Lean forward a bit, please."

Shiryu adjusted his seating position as instructed. "You still haven't explained the flower shop out front," he said when the prick of the needle returned.

"I haven't." He didn't know her very well, but somehow Shiryu just knew one of odd those expressions that were wholly her own was on her face again. "Can't a girl just like tattoos and flowers?"

"Of course they can, I was just wondering if there was something more to it."

"I like art," she said simply. The buzzing of the tattoo gun paused momentarily as she set it aside. Shiryu winced as she slid a cloth across his back, wiping away excess ink. As the buzzing returned, Shunrei elaborated. "I like to make it, and I like to appreciate it. Flowers themselves are nature's art."

"That's rather poetic," Shiryu said.

"I have my moments." This time Shiryu was certain she was smiling.

The following hours passed in a blur. With a steady hand Shunrei continued to trace out the shape of the sinuous dragon on his back in ink, leaving a burning trail stretching across his skin. When his back ached too much keeping the same position they would take a break. All the while they kept a steady conversation about all manner of things running between them.

Shiryu found her to be more than pleasant company. She was quite friendly, but clearly enjoyed teasing people, laying quite a few stinging remarks on him, that he did his best to counter. She laughed a lot too, giggling often at things which only she seemed to understand why they were funny.

When the hour was beginning to grow late, Shunrei sat back from her work, setting the tattoo gun aside. "That's about all we can get done today. I assume you want a look."

Shiryu sat up straighter, stretching his back muscles gently, as he did so. As slow as he made the movement new pain still flared across the tender skin. "I would, yes." Shunrei handed him a small hand mirror which, with some difficulty, he angled so that he could see his back in the reflection of the taller standing mirror behind him. An image of a snakelike dragon now arced along his back in black ink.

"Happy with it so far?"

Shiryu turned to Shunrei, handing her back the mirror. A smile stretched across his face as he said, "It looks amazing Shunrei."

"It doesn't hurt when I have such a nice canvas to work with." Shunrei's braid bounced from side to side as she cocked her head at him with a wink. Heat flooded across Shiryu's face, and turned away quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Hang tight for a second while I grab the stuff to bandage this up," Shunrei said. As she stood up, Shiryu thought he heard he supressing another giggle, making his face burn even redder.

She returned shortly, and set to work bandaging his back. As she did so she rattled off a list of instructions on how to properly care for the tattoo while it healed. By the time she was finished, the blush on his face had receded, and when she asked him to repeat her instructions back to him, he was able to do so easily.

When Shunrei stood up to begin cleaning everything up, Shiryu stood up as well, reaching for the shirt he had discarded on the back of his chair. He felt considerably more comfortable when he once again had it on and buttoned closed.

He dug through his pocket for the money to pay her, adding a decent sized tip to the agreed on price for the tattoo session, before handing it to her. "You're going to need at least another session to get it shaded, most likely more than one," Shunrei said as she accepted the payment. "Get in touch with me when your back is healed and we can see about setting up the next one."

"Will do," Shiryu replied. "I look forward to it." He was almost certain he caught the faintest of blushes spread across Shunrei's cheeks at his words. Smiling to himself, he turned to leave, wondering just how long it would be before he'd be able to come see her again.


End file.
